What You Need
by Heart-To-Match
Summary: In which The Shield make Brad Maddox theirs.
1. Chapter 1

As things were winding down after the cameras finished rolling for that week's RAW, Brad Maddox, the brand's general manager, threw himself down in the nearest chair, leaned back and closed his eyes. His job wasn't exactly stress free, especially now they were working an angle where Kane was breathing down his neck every week. He rubbed his hand over his face, wishing for a drink, or an intense workout, maybe a massage, something to help him unwind.

'Hey man, how's it hanging?'

Brad cracked open one eye, making out the vague outline of Seth Rollins, the 'architect' of the WWE's most dominant stable, The Shield, standing in front of him.

'Hey Seth, ugh not too bad, just kinda drained you know?'

'Yeah I know that feel. A couple of beers with the boys should fix that though,' Seth told him.

They faced each other back in FCW, and had hung out a few times since, swapping horror stories over beer usually. Brad liked Seth well enough, depending on his mood he was either incredibly chilled or hyperactive as an overstimulated puppy. Either way he was good company.

'You offering?' Brad asked.

'Sure, Dean picked up a crate of beer on the road to the hotel this morning, we were gonna head back, find the worst movie on offer and drink til it starts getting awesome.'

'Sounds like a plan to me,' he grinned, standing up to follow Seth to his car.

They laughed and joked, making their way through the back of the arena to the parking lot.

'Man, I still can't believe they had you 'dating' Vickie, like that'd ever happen,' Seth snorted.

'I know, she's definitely not my type and I'm pretty sure I'm not hers either,' Brad laughed.

'Nah man, she's called 'the Cougar' for a reason, she goes after all the hot young guys!'

'That's just an act, she's been dating the one guy you'd least expect,' Brad replied.

'Seriously? Who?' Seth looked shocked.

'I can't tell you, she'd probably let out one of those sonic screams and kill me!' Brad couldn't help but laugh at the look on the other man's face.

'Oh c'mon, Brad, you can't just drop a hint like that and then clam up!' he pleaded.

'Nuh-uh. And besides, we should definitely be addressing the fact you just called me 'hot' instead of talking about Vickie's sex life,' Brad teased.

'Yeah yeah, Maddox, you wish,' Seth stuck out his tongue.

Taking in the sight of Seth's lean, muscled body, tanned skin, long, two toned hair and big, chocolate eyes, Brad had to agree. He kind of did wish Seth found him attractive.

When they reached the suite Seth shared with his teammates, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns, he stuck his head in the door and alerted them to their presence.

'Guys, the General Manager's here, look busy,' Seth said, throwing himself down on one of the beds.

'What up, Brad?' Dean drawled, passing them both a bottle of beer.

'What took you so long? We got back about a half hour ago.' Roman's eyes passed from Seth, to Brad and back again.

'I went to find Brad,' Seth replied, 'figured he'd need a drink with all the crap Kane pulled tonight.'

'God, do I!' Maddox groaned, taking a long pull from his beer.

'Yeah, seems like you're in a pretty tough spot with him right now,' the big Samoan sympathized.

'It does suck, not nearly as bad as this thing with you guys and the Wyatt Family though. I would have thought it'd make sense to have you in the Elimination Chamber, especially since Vince wants to give you that push, Roman.'

'Yeah, we're trying not to sweat it too much, they had to get D-Bry back in the title  
picture,' Roman replied.

'Woulda been a hell of a match though,' Dean Ambrose told them.

'We'd have to fight each other though, and I don't really want to go through that again,' Seth chimed in.

'Yeah, I know it's all for show, but you guys are so close, that must be weird,' Brad cracked open his second beer.

'It is, a little, I don't like being mean to them when I don't have to,' Roman winked at Brad.

Actually winked. Brad wondered what the hell that meant. Reigns really was good at the whole tall, dark and mysterious vibe.

'Ha! Don't listen to him, he thrives on being the whip hand!' Ambrose laughed.

'Only when one of you did something to deserve it,' Roman raised an eyebrow.

Whips. Sure. Brad downed his beer and started work on a third.

Seth managed to steer the conversation onto one of those bands he was so fond of, explaining in detail why their latest album had a better tone than their previous ones, while the others just drank, nodding indulgently. Idly, Brad wondered if Dean and Roman loved Seth, they'd have to if they put up with his musical analysis every night.

Only then did he notice Roman's hand casually resting on Dean's thigh, his thumb rubbing small circles over the other man's muscle.

'I mean, it all changed after 2011, but this most recent one it sounds sort of... Well, hang on, I'll let you guys hear it!' Seth stuck his phone charger into the back of the TV, fiddled about with the remote for a while, then fell back onto the bed Brad was sitting on, smiling triumphantly.

'See?' he prodded, looking at Brad expectantly as a slow, synthesized guitar sound filled the room.

In truth, Brad had no idea what he was supposed to be hearing, but from the look on the other man's face he could tell it was something important to him.

'Oh yeah, I see what you mean, Seth, that's something alright,' he nodded.

Rollins' eyes lit up as a big smile spread across his stubbled face. He bumped his shoulder against Brad's gently, eventually resting his head on the spot he'd nudged.

Brad wasn't entirely sure what was happening. Reigns and Ambrose sat on one bed, just a whisper too close, while he and Rollins sat on the other, the younger man snuggled against him, fingers almost imperceptibly conducting the unseen band. What would they look like on the outside? Two couples, or four guys just chilling? Why was it bothering him? What was he hoping for? Brad knew he was gay, he had pretty much always known. He was fine keeping it quiet at work, Darren came out and he was proud of him, but Brad knew he was one of the more 'heartthrob' superstars, so he let the female fans think he was strictly a ladies' man. A few guys in the locker room knew, his closest friends and a few he'd hooked up with once or twice. It wasn't uncommon for some of the guys to get a little strange where they could during the long nights on the road. But he was certain the three members of The Shield were straight as they come. It was hot to think about the three of them, but still.

He felt eyes burning into him, and turned to see the steely gray gaze of Roman Reigns, just watching him, curiously. His face warmed under the Samoan's watch, and he licked his lips. Understanding seemed to dawn over Roman then, and he turned his attention to Rollins.

'Seth, you can do it now,' he instructed.

Seth grinned at his teammate and turned slightly, enough to cup Brad's cheek, bringing his face around. Maddox felt something in his mind short circuit as his friend softly touched their lips together, coaxing him into responding. Seth's kiss was tender, yet just as thorough as the man himself. He wrapped one arm around Seth, pulling their bodies closer together. As he did, he felt a quick, sharp bite to the side of his neck, a sting of pain, then soothed by a tongue running over his flesh. As much as he hated the thought of ending the kiss, letting go of Seth Rollins' addictive mouth, he was curious to know who it was behind him, hot breath on his ear sending jolts of arousal straight to his crotch. He turned and locked eyes with Dean Ambrose, he allowed himself to feel a split second of confusion before Dean slammed their mouths together in a bruising kiss. This was a complete contrast from the kiss he'd shared with Seth, this was rough, with Ambrose's hand tangling in his hair, pulling it just enough to set his body on fire. It broke almost suddenly as it started, leaving him panting.

'I bet you'd like to know what's going on here,' Roman's voice was deep with what sounded like lust.

'Yeah,' Brad managed, still not entirely sure how to operate his lungs.

'My boys wanted you. And I always give them what they want.'

God that was hot.

'You might need to elaborate there, Roman,' Brad's voice hitched as a hand slipped under his shirt to circle his nipple.

'Well, Sethie here, he's always wondered what you'd be like, ever since the two of you locked up in FCW. You caught Dean's attention when Randy beat you...'

'Lying there, with your shirt ripped open, just letting him get on top of you like that. Damn. I don't know how he didn't fuck you right there in the middle of the ring,' Dean growled, flicking the buttons of Brad's shirt open.

'As for me...' Roman moved, coming to stand over them. He took a handful of Seth's hair, using it to tilt his head back while he claimed the younger man's lips. It was beautiful, Seth melting instantly into Roman, giving the bigger man full control.

He pulled back after a moment, gripped Dean's chin with one hand and kissed him, just as deeply as he had Seth. To Brad's surprise, Ambrose surrendered to Reigns, allowing him to dominate their kiss.

'Nothing turns me on like these two. And when we 'beat you up' for Paul Heyman, watching my boys grab you like that, damn you're pretty when you beg. Don't think a segment's ever gotten me hard like that before,' Roman began to trace Brad's lips with his thumb, 'They weren't too rough with you were they, Baby? I mean, I've seen them get rougher. Especially Dean, he's the one that'll fuck you straight through this mattress, make you feel him inside you for a week. Don't worry though, you'll still feel special, not just like our cheap little cock-slut, our Seth here, he'll take care of that. He just loves to kiss, and be kissed, sucking and being sucked, he's so damn responsive. Try him, touch him.'

Hesitating just a little, Brad followed Reigns' order. He brought his hand between Seth's legs, rubbing him through his jeans. The younger man arched his back, keening softly.

'God Brad, keep doing that,' he pressed himself into Brad's palm, his lips finding the other man's earlobe.

'See, even the lightest touch and you got him leaking through those skin tight pants of his. I started noticing it when we were training, back in FCW, every time I'd go for the pin on him he'd grind up against me. I just had to have him.'

The combination of Roman's words, Seth writhing against him, and Dean undressing him had Brad going crazy. He wanted them, all of them, whatever they wanted to do to him. The friction from his wool dress pants against his growing erection was killing him, he unzipped Seth's jeans, freeing his cock, hoping Dean would get the hint and do the same to him. Just as he felt the other man's fingers brush the front of his pants, Roman slapped him lightly on the face, bringing his thoughts momentarily back from his crotch.

'Not yet, Baby,' Roman took Dean's hand from Brad's bulge and drew his fingers into his mouth, sucking each one in turn. 'I need to know Brad understands what this is first.'

'I get it, I want it,' Brad stammered. He just wanted to feel them. Why was Roman still sitting there so calm?

'Do you, Baby? Cause once we start this, there's no going back. I'll make sure you get what you need, but make no mistake, you say yes to us and you're gonna be our little bitch. Ours to play with, and we don't always play nice.'

Of course, Roman Reigns was a dom. He probably should have guessed that. Shit that was sexy. Tie him up, beat him, God, he'd let Roman do anything to him, as long as he got his cock touched. He'd do anything. He'd never been this turned on.

'I'm saying yes, I want to be yours,' Brad stared Roman in the eye, signing away his body to the Hounds.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

'Good. Now gimme that sweet mouth, Baby, I wanna taste you.'

Brad sat up, as much as he could without dislodging Seth and Dean, and met Roman's lips with his own. Roman took hold of the back of Brad's neck, his grip was gentle, but there was no mistaking the strength behind it. He pulled the younger man in closer, angling his head just right so that he was fully under Roman's control.

'Mm, I like that. Now I want you to wrap those pretty lips around my baby boy's cock, got it?' Using his grip on Brad's neck, Roman pushed him down, bringing his face level to Seth's erection.

'Yes sir!'

He sucked Seth's cock into his mouth, running his tongue in circles round the head. The younger man really was responsive, his hips bucking almost uncontrollably under Brad's ministrations. He breathed deeply through his nose, taking in the heady scent of Seth's arousal as he swallowed his cock down further, only stopping when the tip of his nose hit Seth's pubic bone.

'Fuck, Brad, yes,' Seth moaned, desperately clinging onto his last shred of restraint to prevent himself thrusting up further and fucking his friend's throat. He tangled his fingers in Brad's curls, throwing his other hand behind him to grip the pillow tight enough to drain the color from his knuckles.

Over the gorgeous sound of Seth's pleasures moans, Brad could vaguely make out the sound of Roman whispering something to Dean. Whatever it was, it seemed to please Dean, he let out a deep, almost evil chuckle.

Suddenly, his hips were grabbed roughly and he was pulled onto all fours. The little noise of surprise he made sent vibrations through Seth's cock and he couldn't stop himself from bucking up, almost gagging Brad.

'Don't worry, Brad, I'll try not to be too hard on you, not gonna make any promises though,' Ambrose practically growled, his hands coming under Brad to undo his pants, sliding them down to his mid thighs, exposing him. He heard the quick snap of a bottle cap.

Even though his mouth was full, Brad's moan practically echoed round the room, as Dean circled his hole with one wet finger. It had been a while since he'd felt anything like it, his past hookups tended to forgo any real preparation. But Dean, he stroked and teased the ring of muscle, taking his time. He could barely believe Ambrose, with his slightly unhinged character, would be so... Gentle.

Until he felt a sting against his left buttock, then another, and another.

'You like that, Slut? A little pain?'

Brad nodded his head, frantically, arching his back into Dean's touch. As he slipped a finger inside Brad, he brought his palm down in another hard smack, the combination of the pleasure/pain was driving him crazy. His cock was aching, pressed up against his stomach, leaking precum over the sheets. He didn't know if he wanted Dean to fuck him or beat him senseless.

He screamed, feeling two of Dean's fingers crook up to stroke over his sweet spot just as he delivered a brutal slap to his ass.

'Jesus, fuck, I'm so fucking close,' Seth keened.

Roman was on them like a flash, wrenching Brad's head back and gripping the base of Seth's erection tightly.

'Not until I say so,' he growled, cold and authoritative. He kissed Seth viciously, before letting him drop back to the bed.

'Got him too worked up, didn't you, you little whore? Gonna show you what daddy does to little whores who misbehave,' Dean hissed in Brad's ear. He pushed Brad's face down against the mattress, his ass sticking up in the air.

'Sethie, you gonna count these for me? Count to ten,' Dean ordered.

Each slap was a little more aggressive the first, Brad could feel his skin practically burning. As Seth counted out the final one, Dean hauled Brad up, pressing himself against the GM's back. He hooked his arm around Brad's throat, not quite cutting off his air supply, but enough to make him see stars.

'Now say 'thank you, Daddy' and I'll think about touching your dick.'

'Thank you, Daddy,' Brad managed to choke out, desperate for some relief.

Without letting go of his chokehold, Dean wrapped his free hand around Brad's erection, stroking him roughly, hard and fast. It would hurt if he wasn't leaking furiously. He could feel the other man's clothed hardness, pressing up against his bare ass. He found back against him, loving the angry, possessive noise coming from Dean's throat.

He was so wound up, he knew he wouldn't last long, he had to warn his new masters.

'God, please. I'm gonna cum, please,' he whined.

Dean bit into his shoulder, the sharp pain bringing him back from the edge, just a little.

'Dean, see to Seth. It's my turn,' Roman pulled Brad to his feet, catching him as he stumbled, tripping over his own pants.

'Dammit Roman, I wanted a piece of that juicy ass of his.'

'You'll get your turn, but I'm gonna be the one breaking him in.'

The two stared each other down for a moment before Dean nodded his assent, earning a passionate kiss in return. Brad saw him crawl across the bed and settle between Seth's spread thighs before Roman turned his face, forcing him to meet his eye.

'Turn around and bend over, lay your palms flat on the bed,' the bigger man ordered.

Stepping out of his pants, Brad complied. He was trembling, arousal and anticipation folding his veins.

'Now spread those legs for me, Baby, nice and wide.'

As soon as he did he felt those large hands stroking over the hurt flesh of his buttocks. Roman dropped to his knees behind him, soothing the redness of his boy's delicious ass with his tongue.

'Roman, please...' Brad whimpered, trying desperately to stay still, lest he anger him enough to make him stop.

'Ssh, Baby, I'll take care of you, just be patient.'

He cupped Brad's cheeks, kneading them gently and pulling them apart to give him better access to his entrance.

'Fuck, shit, Roman, oh God, fuck,' Brad let loose a string of mindless obscenities as Roman's tongue breached the tight ring of muscle. His arms felt weak, he struggled to support himself as Roman licked into him, breaking him apart and leaving nothing but a shivering wreck.

'Think you're ready for me?'

'Please, please, just fuck me, please,' there were tears running down his face, he was desperate.

There came the snick of a zipper, then Roman drove home in one deep thrust.

Brad cried out, he'd never felt so full. Roman angled them so he brushed his boy's prostate with each thirst, loving the way he sobbed beneath him. He ran one hand up Brad's stomach, his chest, guiding him to stand up, flush against Roman's body. He lifted Brad's leg, resting his foot on the bed, the change of position forcing his thrusts deeper.

'You seemed to like it when Dean had his arm around your throat. You like a little breath play?'

Roman wrapped one hand around Brad's throat, the fingers of the other beginning to lightly trace the length of his cock.

'Yes, Roman, please.'

Roman's grip tightened, his thrusts came harder, faster, til all Brad could do was scream in pleasure. He thought he heard Seth's voice, begging permission to cum. Waves of ecstasy ran through him. He was boneless in his lover's arms.

'I don't think you have words to ask, just cum for me, Baby,' Roman whispered in his ear.

He could feel himself getting closer, ready to fall into the abyss. There was darkness creeping into his vision. All it took was two quick strokes and he fell, one last weak moan breaking from his mouth before he passed out.

When he came to, Brad was under the sheets, the warm, sleeping form of Seth Rollins pressed up beside him, an arm slung over his chest. Dean was pressed up behind Seth, holding him tightly, protectively. He felt the bed dip as a Roman Reigns slid in beside him, pushing Brad's hair back off his forehead.

'You okay?' he whispered, 'lost you for a minute there.'

'That was just so intense. I didn't expect...' he had no idea how to communicate what he was feeling. He wanted to thank Roman, he wanted to beg that this not be a one time thing.

'It can be overwhelming. When the three of us first got together I didn't know what to think. It's one thing coming to terms with being attracted to another man, but being attracted to two and adjusting to a polygamous relationship? Hell. But, when it feels like this, you figure it out.'

'Thanks for letting me be part of it, even just this once.'

Roman tucked a finger under Brad's chin, turning his face and searching his eyes. When he spoke again, the gentle whisper was gone, replaced once more by the firm dominant.

'What makes you think we're letting you go?'

Fin.


End file.
